


Missing

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [46]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children of Characters, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: He's never late for school.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Katsuo is Tanaka and Ennoshita's son.  
> Kin and Nao are Nishinoya and Asahi's twin sons.

Katsuo knew something was wrong the day Nao presented as an omega, because, that kid was never late to morning volleyball practice nor was he never late for school. Of course, Katsuo had no idea that Nao was going through his first heat, and so his absence was terribly worrisome. What made Katsuo more anxious, was that he hadn’t heard from him all morning.

At the end of practice Katsuo sat outside the club the room waiting for a message from him or even Kin about what was going on.

“No word from Azumane?”

Katsuo looked up and saw the third year libero looking down at him. His name was Kageyama Kaito, the youngest son of two of Japan’s most powerful volleyball players. His bright orange hair was almost painful to look at but, it mirrored his sunny and optimistic personality. Despite him being an upperclassmen, Katsuo didn’t really like talking to him too much, because he knew Nao had a crush on him.

Yeah, it was a petty reason to not like someone, but Katsuo didn’t care. He did value Kaito, but for his skill as a teammate, not for his personality.

“No.” Katsuo sighed, he shook his head,“But if I don’t hear from him soon, I’ll send him a message.”

“Kaito, hurry up we’re gonna be late to class!” the captain, Kaito’s boyfriend called out to him.

“Be right there!” he shouted back, then turned his attention back to Katsuo, “You should go to class too, let me know if hear anything.”

“I will.”

Katsuo thought about skipping class for the day, he didn’t want to go to class without Nao there with him.

That was when he got the message: “I’m an omega.”

Shit.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

Katsuo skipped out of school that day, but came back for after school practice. There was no way he’d be able to focus on his school work if he was thinking about his best friend being an omega. Katsuo always thought Nao would eventually present as an alpha, all his siblings are alphas – even Kin, his twin was an alpha.

“Hey, Tanaka, did you get a call from Azumine?”

“Yeah.”

“So why isn’t here?”

“He got sick, but he’ll be back soon.”

During the entire practice, Katsuo was one hundred percent off and was asked to go home by coach Ukai. It was embarrassing, he already knew he wasn’t the best player and now he was being asked to go. As Katsuo left campus, he pulled out his phone called Nao, but his parents answered instead.

“Nao’s sleeping.” Nishinoya explained, “But you’re more than welcome to come visit him.”

“Um, no thank you.” Katsuo declined, “His smell, you know. Um, will he be at school tomorrow?”

“I think so.”

“Okay, um, thank you.”

The following day, Nao returned to school, although, he looked tired and was moving a little more slow than usual. Katsuo kept his eyes on him, he wanted to make sure he didn’t overwork himself and he also wanted to see if there was any changes. Although physical differences between omega and alpha were subtle, they still existed. Like the width of hips.

But as far as Katsuo could tell, nothing had changed. Nao still looked like Nao, with his lean but solid frame, his bruised up arms, and that yellow patch of dyed hair over his right eye. His hair was getting long –

A ball smashed Katsuo in the face, disrupting his thoughts, and at the same time Nao tripped over his own shoelaces and collided with the floor.

“Nao, Katsuo!” coach Ukai called, “If you two don’t start focusing, I’ll dismiss the both of you!”

With the threat of being dismissed dangling over them, Nao and Katsuo tried to redirect their focus – although, Nao wasn’t having a hard time focusing but rather, he just couldn’t bring up his energy level. Despite his lethargy, he managed to stay in the entirety of morning practice.

The two of them made it to the classroom, and instead of mingling with the other kids as he usually does Nao went straight for his desk and set his head down. He wanted a nap, his whole body felt sore, especially his hips and lower back.

Katsuo fanned a hand over Nao’s back, “I made something for you.” he spoke in a low soft tone.

It was strange to hear Katsuo speaking so quietly, he only did so when he was worried about something. If Nao hadn’t been feeling so bad, he would have teased Katsuo about how he was speaking, but instead all he managed to say was, “Hm?”

“I’ve heard that, um,” Katsuo glanced around, checking if anyone was listing, he didn’t want to call Nao an omega in public, “That during that thing that happened to you yesterday, you know, that it makes you hungry and so I made you something to eat.”

Hearing the word food brought up Nao’s attention, “You did?”

“Yeah, but it’s probably cold by now,.” Katsuo set a lunchbox on Nao’s desk, and opened it, “I rolled up some rice in seaweed, and um, I made some toast, and an apple – I didn’t make the apple it was already made but I put it in the box.”

Nao smiled and it was beautiful.

Katsuo hadn’t seen Nao smile all morning, it made his heart flutter as he came to the realization that he was the first one to make the new omega smile that day.

“Sit down with me, let’s share.”


End file.
